


Six Shots

by villalunae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, FINALLY i wrote CUTE SHIT, i feel somewhat PROUD even though its SHIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villalunae/pseuds/villalunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six shots and a couple of wishes are all you need for dreams to come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Shots

**Author's Note:**

> i know, i know, "laura, tf, this isnt sad," and yes, i know, it is not, and im honestly also wondering how tf this happened

Okay. So, he had planned to get drunk.

He didn't exactly plan to get this drunk however.

To put it simply, he told himself,"Six shots and no more."

Now, he remembered six shots.

But that was about all he remembered.

"Karkat, you're not looking well . . ."

It was a statement, said by what seemed like a female, probably, maybe, he didn't actually know.

"Uh, Karkat? You okay? Wait, did you go past the six shot limit--"

"What, of course _fucking_ not!" He sputtered, turning in his chair and glaring in a direction. And then he felt the chair spin and he could tell it was, in fact, a female.

Well, they had boobs. He thought. That might just be the alchohol.

"Um, okay, so you did go past the six shot limit," They said, grabbing his shoulder and looking at him intently. "Do you need--"

"I did _not_ go past the six fucking shot limit, excuse _fucking_ you!" He retorted angrily, shoving the hand off of his shoulder.

"Karkat, I'm gonna take you home, okay?" The girl -- person with boobs -- enunciated clearly, taking obvious care to drag out every word. Which pissed him off because he obviously could clearly understand her beforehand, so why was she being such a prude about the whole speaking thing now? Gosh, what a rude person.

Karkat closed his eyes and scoffed,"And who is _you_?" Which, by the way, is totally a gramatically correct sentence, thank you verry muchh.

"This is Nepeta," They enunciated again, which, again, pissed him off,"I'm your friend. We are going to walk home together."

"Pfffft, together, that sounds weird . . ." Karkat stumbled out and he opened his eyes to see Nepeta nodding.

"Yeah, it totally does," Nepeta agreed and laid a hand on his arm. So finally she agreed with him on something! They were getting somewhere, Karkat thought as Nepeta eased him out of his chair. A second later Karkat noticed just how loud this room was. It was earsplitting, actually, and somehow he didn't know why he hadn't noticed before.

"This is fucking loud," He mumbled and felt himself moving forward with Nepeta. Nepeta nodded again and pushed past some people, her hand guiding him along.

"Yeah, which is why we're leaving," Nepeta told him, which was news! To! Him! They were leaving?

"We're leaving?" Karkat sputtered, narrowing his eyes at Nepeta, who, again, nodded.

"Yes, we are," Nepeta explained and pulled him forward so they were walking together through the dense crowd. "It's very loud in here, so we have to go right now."

It was very loud in here, yeah, Karkat thought. They should leave, and right now, too.

"We should leave," He mentioned and shifted uneasily towards Nepeta to avoid stumbling into someone. Nepeta nodded.

"What a fantastic idea, Karkat," Nepeta agreed, smiling at him,"I'm glad you came up with it!"

Yeah, yeah he did come up with that, didn't he? Wow, was he pretty smart or what?

"Yeah, I'm glad I came up with that too," He stood a little straighter and he could see Nepeta still smiling at him as they wafted towards the now visible door.

"And there's the door, so we can move out of that, and onto the street!" Nepeta told him and pulled him a little faster towards the exit. Karkat felt her hand squeeze his arm a little tighter and he winced.

"Could you fucking relax that hand of yours, Nepeta?" Karkat requested and he immediately felt her hand loosen. "Thank fucking you."

"No problem, Karkat," Nepeta said and they finally reached the door after what took like, forever. It probably did too because his feet were hurting very much.

Nepeta pushed open the door and suddenly he was outside, and it was sorta dark. There were streetlamps, but the darkness was quite a thing.

"It's really really dark," Karkat commented as Nepeta guided him up the street. Nepeta nodded in agreement.

"I suspect it's because it's night time," Nepeta explained and pointed up at the sky with her free hand. "See? The moon is big and bright tonight!" Karkat looked up.

Indeed it was really big tonight. But what was all those shiny tiny things though? Shiny tiny, hah, that rhymed.

"What's all the shiny tiny things?" He said, then added as though it was really important,"That rhymed, in case you couldn't tell." Nepeta laughed which made him feel slightly better inside, for whatever reason.

"Yeah, it did!" Nepeta said, grinning at him, which also made him feel slightly more better inside,"And the shiny tiny things are stars. You can wish on them, if you like!" This was an interesting new development!

"You can wish on stars?" He asked, then added,"How?"

"Yeah, you just look up at one of them . . ."

He stared up at one star in particular, a really nice one that was next to the moon.

"Okay."

"Now, repeat after me . . ."

"Okay."

"I wish I may."

"I wish I may," Karkat stuttered out as Nepeta guided him forward, nodding.

"I wish I might."

"I wish I might."

"I wish the wish I wish tonight."

"Say it again?"

"I wish the wish--"

"I wish the wish."

"I wish tonight."

"I wish tonight."

"I wish, then say what you wish for."

Karkat had to think about that one for a moment. He looked around quickly, trying to think of a wish, and found his eyes laid on Nepeta, who was watching him with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, I know, I wish that . . ." He had to form his thought, and did so,"I wish that Nepeta would think I'm cool, because . . . because yeah."

He looked back at Nepeta and found her face slightly pink; wait was it cold? Was she cold? Did she need a blanket or a coat or something?

"Are you cold?" He asked her, staring at her curiously. Nepeta shook her head and looked at the ground instead.

"Oh, oh no, I--I'm not cold or anything," Nepeta stuttered out, a small smile on her face. He felt himself relax.

"Oh, good, because I don't have a coat or a blanket," Karkat told her and he felt her hand slip into his. Oh, that must be why her face was pink, her hand was cold! Perfect sense.

"Oh, your hand is cold, I get it,"Karkat mumbled looking down at the ground,"I see . . ."

He looked back at Nepeta and realized her face was really pink now! Her hand must be colder than he thought. He squeezed it to make sure it got warmer. He also realized that it was a little cold and he hadn't actually brought a coat, but she had, so it was good. If he needed it they could obviously share.

It didn't seem like he would, however, seeing as Nepeta was steering him towards a big building now. Was this where he lived, or she lived?

"Come on, let's get you inside," Nepeta muttered and pulled him slightly forward and to the building. She pushed open the door and he felt a sudden warmth as he entered the room.

"Oh, wow it's fucking warm in here," Karkat said, looking all over to get a read of the room. Nepeta nodded and fumbled with her pocket. After a moment she pulled out a key and they walked over to the elevator, Nepeta pushing the up button on the side. They stood in silence as they waited for the elevator and when the doors opened Nepeta pulled him inside, pressing a button that said four. Where would that take them? To room four? Probably.

"So," Nepeta said as the doors click shut and he felt the room move upwards,"You can crash at my place tonight, then go home in the morning."

"Aw, do I have to go home?" Karkat bemoaned, kicking his foot on the elevator floor. That sucked, he didn't want to go home, not when Nepeta's hand is cold. He had to make sure it was warm before going home.

Nepeta smiled at him. "It'll be okay, if you need to I can walk you there, it's not that far." The elevator doors opened and Nepeta guided him out and forward, to a room bearing the number,"403," on it. She put the key in the lock and twisted it, then pushed open the door. She pulled him inside then closed the door behind her, locking it again.

"It's still dark in here," Karkat told her and Nepeta, once more, nodded, but this time let go of his hand. He narrowed his eyes at her; wasn't it still cold?

"You can sleep on the couch tonight," Nepeta told him, then added,"I'll go get some blankets and pillows, okay? Stay here." Nepeta opened a door and moved into a second room, leaving Karkat rather alone in the dark. He decided this was prime time to take in the room.

There was a kitchen directly to his right, with a little table and chairs set up beside it. Behind the kitchen was a couch, a chair, and a rug in between them, with a coffee table on the rug. Karkat realized that was probably the couch he was going to sleep on. Should he go over there and sit on it? No, no, Nepeta told him to stay where he was, and he didn't want to disobey her, so that's what he was going to do.

Thankfully Nepeta came out a few moments later, laden with a pillow and two big blankets, one with a blue color and another with a green color.

"Come on, I'll set up your bed," Nepeta told him and lead him towards the couch, putting the pillow down and laying out the blue blanket. The blue one looked lumped in a pattern, while the green one was just fluffy. Nepeta laid the green one on top of the blue one.

"Well, there you go!" Nepeta said, smiling at him,"A makeshift bed!"

Karkat narrowed his eyes at it. It wasn't big enough for two people.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He asked her curiously and Nepeta pointed to the room she had entered.

"I'll be sleeping in there," She explained and Karkat was a bit disgruntled by that; Wouldn't she be cold all alone in there?

"Won't you be cold?" He questioned, then grabbed her hand and held it, looking at it curiously,"Your hand is still very chilly." Nepeta's face turned a light pink and he pointed at it, adding,"See!"

"I--I'll be fine!" She said and pulled her hand out of his grasp quite suddenly,"Just--I'll see you in the morning!"

And, like that, she left the room, pulling the door shut behind her. Karkat pursed his lips. She was gonna be so cold in the morning. She was so gonna wish Karkat was there.

 

Now, the headache he woke up with.

It felt like his head was getting split open with an axe.

He woke up, what time, he didn't know, and groaned. What had he done last night?

And, also, what was he doing on this couch that wasn't his.

He looked around, putting a hand to his forehead. The couch was plaid, greens and blues, with the chair matching . . . The rug was swirls of red and gray, wasn't that Nep--

_Nepeta's rug._

He had been drinking alone last night, probably had too many drinks, and . . .

Did Nepeta take him home?

Was Nepeta there?

Well, she obviously had been, how else would he be here?

He heard a door open and turned his head to see Nepeta walking into the kitchen, rocking kitty pajamas.

"Oh, you're awake!" Nepeta said, smiling towards him. "I was getting worried, it's midday by now . . ."

Karkat sat up in his makeshift bed, taking the hand off of his forehead. "How long was I out?"

"Well, let's see, we got back around one, and it's twelve now, so eleven--twelve hours," Nepeta told him, smiling slightly to herself. Something clicked behind her and he saw that coffee machine Feferi got her was filled with froth and coffee. Making a latte, of course, as if she didn't drink enough of those. Nepeta moved over to it and pulled out a cup, then started filled it with the coffee and froth.

"Do you want some?" She asked and looked over towards him, to which he felt himself nod.

"Yeah, thanks," Karkat said and watched as she brought out another cup and filled it. She grabbed the two cups and walked over, handing one to him and keeping one for herself. She sat across from him on the chair, stirring her coffee with a spoon.

"So, what happened?" He asked, taking a drink of his cup. Nepeta took a sip of her own before answering.

"Well, you have that six shot limit thing, right?" Nepeta asked and he nodded,"Well, I came in around one am--"

"Why'd you come in at that time?"

"Oh, I usually check in there to see if someone I know is drunk off their ass," Nepeta explained, then added,"I've found Feferi in there once, as well as Vriska and Gamzee. I get off work before then anyway, so it doesn't hurt to check." Karkat nodded. "Anyway, you went past your limit, so I walked you back to my place to sleep. You weren't much trouble, by the way . . ." Nepeta's voice trailed off during the last part and Karkat raised his eyebrows.

"Somehow I have trouble believing that," Karkat told her and Nepeta's face reddened slightly.

"Oh, well, you know," Nepeta started, smiling slightly at her feet,"If you must know, I was actually quite warm last night, my hand wasn't cold at all. You were so worried about it."

And suddenly he remembered everything that happened.

And suddenly he felt the urge to run out the door.

"Oh," He murmured and felt himself sink into the couch. "Okay."

"Yeah," Nepeta continued, smiling a little wider now,"I mean, I already thought you were pretty cool, you didn't have to waste your wish or anything . . ."

And he felt his own face get extremely hot at that moment, leading him to sink even lower in the blankets. But, something from the back of his mind said, _she thinks you're cool, she just said so, so maybe . . ._

"You think I'm cool?" Karkat mumbled mostly to himself but Nepeta heard it and nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh."

. . . Maybe, just _maybe_ , this hangover was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> probs was


End file.
